


Nobody's Home

by orphan_account



Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, It is, M/M, Multi, Turning into a Vampire, Vampires, is this canon i hear u ask, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alice Moné is 30 years old.She will forever be 30.





	Nobody's Home

Finn isn’t expecting anything. It was just supposed to be an out-of-town hunt. Just another mission a few towns over.

 

Raven wasn’t supposed to fly through the window so desperately as he watched Ezra cook.

 

“Finn—” She gasped, stumbling on wobbly feet, “Finn—I—”

 

Finn and Ezra spun around, abandoning their late dinner, rushing to steady Raven. “Whoa, calm down, catch your breath,” Finn reassures, carefully pulling her upright. Raven’s breath comes out in uneven pants and gasps, and she locks Finn’s eyes with a desperation that would make his blood run cold—if he had any.

 

“Finnegan,” Raven says, and Finn freezes, “you…you should sit down. I need…to tell you something. You won’t like.” Finn frowns, “Raven, I’m sure…” “ _PLEASE_.” Finn freezes again, tugging her to the sofa and sitting down. Ezra stands a few steps away, anxiously rubbing his arm.

 

Raven pauses, seemingly unable to utter the words.

 

“Raven, what happened?” Finn asks, and she can practically feel the worry radiate off him. Raven takes a deep breath, then speaks as fast as she can, as if she were ripping off a bandaid:

 

“Alice was turned.”

 

Ezra’s blood runs cold in his skin, and Finn’s heart drops. He pauses, not uttering a word, eyes simply widened. “Finn--?” Raven probes, then a raspy growl.

 

“ _Who?”_

 

“Excuse me?”

 

He fixes her with a glowing golden glare, arm spiking and glowing bright, bright—“ _Who fucking did this?”_ he stands abruptly, and Raven moves to stop him, but Ezra is faster. He grabs Finn’s hand, forcing him to look at him, “Finnegan, calm down—”

 

“ _How Can I be Calm!? Alice was fucking turned into—into!”_

_“_ I know, Finn. I know,”

 

_“Then how can you be so fucking calm!?”_

Raven, finally finding her voice, supplies: “Fiero and Maddy are on their way to Elphire. They’ll help her. She’s going to be fine, Finn.” Finn turns his head to her, and for a second she flinches under his rage induced glare.

 

Ezra cups his face, forcing him to look at him, “Finnegan, please. You need to calm down.” He’s about to argue again, but Raven supplies again: “We’re not sure if the Vampire’s even alive still. Willenheim and Meriman were on site though, they should know—” “ _Then why didn’t they fucking stop it!?”_

_“FINNEGAN!”_

Ezra’s voice, rarely raised to that degree, tears Finn from his red-gaze. His eyes don’t lose their glow, but his arm calms down. Ezra sighs, then speaks softly: “We should hear them out first. Please, love…I’m as mad as you are, but we can’t act…” “Irrationally?” “Yeah. That.”

 

Finn scoffs, dropping onto the sofa. “Fine,” he growls, “talk to Piper and August. I should…not.” Ezra nods, pressing a kiss to his cold lips, “wait here. I won’t be long.”

 

Ezra was, indeed, not gone for long. Raven and Finn had plundered his alcohol stash, however. Ezra found himself standing in Piper’s living room not long after catching the two walking towards his shop.

 

For a painful moment, August and Piper remain silent.

 

“What happened?”

 

He demands, his voice iron and grim, and August briefly fears for their life, despite Ezra’s profession being the opposite of something to fear.

 

“Alice was turned,” Piper supplies, earning crossed arms and an eyeroll from August, “I’m certain he knows that, Piper. He sought us out, after all.” Piper frowns, throwing them a glare. Ezra sighs, “Please. Just. Tell me what happened. Is the Vampire alive? Why couldn’t you intervene?”

 

August takes a deep breath before his posture sinks, threatening to swallow him whole.

 

“The Vampire’s clan kept us busy, but…she was protecting a child,” Ezra huffs a laugh, _typical Alice alright,_ “and…the child said Alice got a few good hits in but…the Vampire got her. but, Alice fought, still. You know her, after all.” Ezra smiles, nodding, “I do.” August nods, proceeding, “we were able to chase the damn bastard off but. He’s alive. Severely wounded—Piper and Alice made sure of that—but alive.”

 

Ezra sighs, dropping into the nearby armchair, hands digging into dark curls, “I don’t know if that’s a good or bad thing,” he rasps, to which Piper scoffs, “A bad thing! Duh!?” August rolls their eyes, “which means Kazimir will go after him,” they say, “won’t he?”

 

Ezra takes a deep breath, then nods. “I won’t be able to stop him, nor can I lie to him.” August sighs, nodding reluctantly, “it can’t be helped. Just tell him to not let himself be seen, alright.” Ezra nods, moving to leave, but unable to stand with steady limbs.

 

“Ezra…” Piper sighs, moving to sit him back down, “you should calm down first. Catch your breath.”

 

Ezra shook his head, “I have some calming herbs at home. It’s not far. I’ll manage.” He stands again, glancing to the door. Before he leaves, he addresses August, “have you told Omen and Alkar yet? And Sky, and the girls?” August shakes their head, regret in their aura. “We were getting to that.”

 

Ezra nods, offering a weak smile, “be careful.” August nods, “we will be.” As the door closes, he hears them argue, but his mind is already with the Vampire in his living room.

 

 

When he tells Finn, he traces figures on cold skin with warm fingers and presses chaste kisses to his spine as he tells him what August told him. He can feel him tense, then relax under his ministrations.

 

But he knows this changes nothing. Alice _died,_ and when they reunite, she will be every bit a vampire as their lover. Dead, yet Alive.

 

And Ezra doesn’t know what he’ll do when he sees her again.

 

 

Two nights pass. Finn returns with blood on his skin, and Ezra washes it off. He whispers promises of a future, sweet nothings, promises of forever.

 

But Finn and Ezra know that nothing lasts forever. Nothing, aside from the curse of immortality.

 

 

A week passes.

 

Alice returns in a body of marble, and golden eyes that match Finn’s. she returns through the catacombs while Ezra busies himself in the shop.

 

Finn sees her first, and for the first time in a long time—

 

\--he cries.

 

She traces patterns onto his back, “it’s okay,” she assures him, “It’s okay. I’m…I’m back.” Finn growls, pulling her ever closer. “I’m sorry,” she says, and he freezes. Catching himself, he back away and studies her.

 

He can’t hear her thoughts anymore.

 

“Don’t apologize,” he warns her, “it’s not your fault.” Alice shakes her head, “No, I was careless, I—” Finn scoffs, crashing his lips to hers. He misses the physical warmth, but her love is still fiery as ever, “Don’t,” he tells her when they part, “just. Please.”

 

Alice stares into those golden eyes she loved so much.

 

Alice kisses him, then sighs, “okay.”

 

Finn huffs, “Welcome to the Clan, my queen.”

 

 

Ezra swallows tears, ever the optimist. He sees two cold figures emerge from below, and he gasps. His breath hitches, heartbeat erratic. Alice aches at the sight of it.

 

Ezra ends up sandwiched between two cold bodies, but could not be more relieved.

 

Alice is alive.

 

(or, as alive as a dead girl can be)

 

They’re going to be okay.

 

Won’t they?


End file.
